


Love Potion No# 9

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar Ships It, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Grad Student Balthazar, M/M, Science Experiments, Sneaky Balthazar, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Trekstock Prompt 1: Words to Live By
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar has something for Cas to try.  He fails to tell him it's a love potion.  And Cas has classes all day with his crush Dean.  This can't possibly end well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion No# 9

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a love potion prompt about one person drinking it and then seeing their crush. So I ran with it. I hope you like it!

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1467335755.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) []()

 

“Here, drink this.”

Cas took the glass and eyed it suspiciously. “What is it?”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Just drink it already.”

Cas frowned at his friend. “I want to know what’s in it.”

“I mixed a few things together, alright? Just try it.” Balthazar was practically begging now.

Cas brought the glass to his lips and swallowed the meager contents down, grimacing at the bitter taste. “Oh, God that was awful! What did you just-” He looked up at his friend to see the man was covering his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t be mad at me, Cassie. Please?” 

Wrong words to say. Cas sat up in his spot on the couch.

“What did you do?” he demanded. “What was in that drink?”

Balthazar took a few steps back, never removing his hands from his eyes. It was really starting to freak Cas out.

“So I was experimenting, with pheromones and such, and I thought I’d try my hand at a sort of...love potion. An aphrodisiac, if you will.” 

Cas shot up off the couch, sending the empty glass tumbling to the floor.

“You gave me _what_?! Why the hell would you _do_ that?!”

Balthazar’s hands lowered as he sighed deeply, but his eyes were still squeezed shut. “It’s only temporary. The effects will last maybe twenty four hours.”

Cas was ready to throttle his friend. “Look at me, you smug bastard. Why are you closing your eyes?”

“I can’t, Cassie. The effects work when you make eye contact with another person and while I like you, Cassie, I do not have any desire to kiss you and hold your hand. But…” Balthazar’s smile was wicked. “There is a man I know you would give anything to catch the attention of.”

Cas’ cheeks burned with his friend’s teasing. “He doesn’t even know I exist, and I can’t just force him to like me. It wouldn’t be for real. And then what, when it wears off he leaves, and I’m alone again? That’s pretty shitty, even for you Balth.”

“The serum I created simply gets the already present pheromones excited. It wouldn’t take much work on your part to charm the pants off the man, both figuratively and literally. You’ll want to be careful not to sweat too much or you’ll be emitting pheromones like crazy.” Balth still had that damn smug smile.

“It’s freaking _July_! Of course I’m going to sweat! I hate you, you know that? I have classes today that I can’t miss!” Cas stomped off in the direction of his room. As soon as Balthazar heard the door slam, he opened his eyes.

“You might hate me now, dear friend, but in just a couple of hours you’ll be thanking me.” He chuckled as he headed back into the spare bedroom that was doubling as his lab. Cas might also be angry with him, but he would also be _very_ grateful later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas had three classes today, and all of them had his crush, Dean Winchester, in them. Before leaving his apartment he’d been sure to grab his darkest pair of sunglasses. There was no way he wanted random strangers falling in love with him, or thinking they were in love, if this stuff even worked. As he made the trek from the parking lot to his first class, he kept his eyes downcast, the fear that just a simple meeting of gazes could trigger something had him damn close to paralyzed. He avoided everyone as he slipped into his seat in the lecture hall. Two rows ahead and six seats over was where Dean sat. His eyes instinctively went there. The man was sitting in his seat, writing something in his notebook. His friend Charlie, a perky redhead that Cas himself found quite pleasant to talk to, was chatting away next to him. She glanced up at Cas, and he immediately looked down at his notebook. At least whatever Balthazar had created didn’t have him feeling strange. His best friend was a budding chemist and had come up with some bizarre compounds over the last four years. When the professor walked in, Cas reluctantly removed his sunglasses and prayed his teacher was too far away for this crap to work. Keeping his eyes locked on his textbook, he missed the words Charlie whispered in Dean’s ear, or the way Dean looked back over his shoulder at him. He just needed to get through these classes so he could go home and hide in his bedroom the rest of the weekend. Who knew if it would really just last twenty four hours or not? Balthazar’s experiments weren’t exactly predictable.

It was easy to get lost in the note taking, so Cas did that. He copied down everything on the whiteboard and everything the professor said. When class ended he quickly slid the sunglasses back on hurried from the room. His next class was three buildings over, and he had to walk quickly to get there on time as it started in just ten minutes. The next class, though, would not be until after two, so the plan was usually to catch some lunch before heading to that one, but today Cas wasn’t so sure that was a good idea. He reached the classroom and took his usual seat at the back. This was a regular classroom, so he’d have to be extra careful not to make eye contact with anyone. People filtered in, and it wasn’t much longer before Dean was walking in. He sat across the room from Cas, next to a beautiful woman with chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair. Dean knew her well, and they fell into an easy conversation as soon as he sat down. Cas frowned. Dean always had pretty women vying for his attention. There was no way he’d notice a nerd like him. He looked down at his shirt, picking a piece of lint off of it. It was one of the new Star Wars shirts his brother Gabe had bought him for his birthday and while he loved them and wore them proudly, they seemed to repel other men. He had no desire to pretend to be something he wasn’t. If he couldn’t find a man that liked him as he was, well, they were the ones missing out. 

Class started, and Cas took the sunglasses off. There was a test today, and he was thankful for that. He spent the hour staring at his paper and answering the questions. Thankfully, as the class drew to a close, he saw that Dean had already turned in his paper and left. The professor was busy already grading so he slipped his sunglasses on and laid his own finished paper on the stack before heading out. 

The sun was bright, so at least he wasn’t the only person wearing sunglasses today, though he quickly dropped his eyes to the ground. If he made the trip all the way back to his car and then back to the apartment just to get lunch, he would be late to his last class. The cafeteria was his best bet, and at least he didn’t have to make eye contact with anyone, so that was where he headed. Once he had his salad and a fruit cup (buying straight from the cooler reduced the chances of having to interact and accidentally look at any of the people cooking food), he found a corner at the back of the cafeteria and sat down to eat. He was just digging into his food when he heard the familiar chirp of a Facebook message. It was Balthazar, of course.

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1467336593.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) []()

Chuckling, Cas finished off the last of his salad and started in on the fruit cup. By five to two he was tossing his empty containers and making the short trek to his next class. With sunglasses back in place he hurried to class. This was the one that would be hard. Dean sat directly in front of him. He slipped into his seat and tried to slide down as much as possible. He just needed to be invisible, at least for a little while longer. 

The rest of the class filtered in pretty quickly and soon Dean was walking in. This was their Ethics class, and student participation in the lectures was mandatory. All Cas could do was pray the professor didn’t call on him. Dean cocked one eyebrow as he approached his seat when he saw Cas hunkered down in his seat, the dark sunglasses still in place.

“Going incognito today?” he joked. Cas almost looked up.

Almost.

“N-no, just a bit of a migraine,” Cas replied quietly.

“You need something for it? Aspirin? I have some,” Dean offered. Cas smiled softly.

“Thank you, I just took something at lunch. I’m waiting for it to kick in,” he lied. Dean smiled back.

“I hope it works.”

He turned back around to face front as the professor began the lecture. As expected, he invited the students to jump in, and those that didn’t, he called on them. When Cas’ name was called out, Dean actually spoke up in his defense.

“He has a migraine sir, but his medicine hasn’t kicked in yet.”

Cas could almost kiss him for speaking up on his behalf. The professor eyed Cas for a moment as he sat there, his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Very well. Take it easy, Castiel, just follow along.” 

Cas nodded and listened as the professor continued on with his discussion. Every now and then he cracked one eye open just enough to see what was going on. When new information was provided, he wrote it down. By the end of class his head was actually starting to hurt from all the squinting he’d been doing. As they were dismissed, he gathered up his books and shoved them in his bag. 

“How’s your head?” Dean asked. Cas kept his eyes locked on the books he was trying to fit into his bag. They weren’t cooperating.

“Still hurts a bit.”

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a little travel bottle of aspirin. He popped two out and offered them to Cas.

“Oh, thank you.” Cas smiled as he accepted the pills and downed them with the remains of his bottle of water.

“No problem. It’s hard to do anything when your head hurts,” Dean said. Cas reached for his sunglasses, eager to get them on his face but his fingers brushed against them and instead sent them tumbling over the far side of his desk.

“Hang on, I’ve got them.” Dean reached down to get them just as someone behind Cas bumped him. He lost his balance as he fell forward, right into Dean.

“Oh!” Cas cried out as he landed on top of Dean.

“Ow!” Dean grunted. 

“Sorry, someone bumped me a bit too hard. I didn’t mean to do this.” Cas was scrambling to get up, and he made the mistake he’d been so good all day at not making. He looked directly into Dean’s eyes.

“You’re ok though?” Dean asked. Cas averted his gaze, a small furrow forming between his eyebrows as he got to his feet. He offered a hand to Dean to help him up.

“I should be asking you that question. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Dean dusted off the back of his jeans as he looked at Cas.

“Nah, I’m a tough bastard,” Dean laughed. Cas couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“Well, I still apologize.”

“So, Cas…” Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked nervously at the other man. “Would I be out of place if I asked you out? For tonight?”

Cas’ eyes shot up, meeting the green ones looking back at him.

“You’re asking me out? I thought you were straight!”

Dean’s laughter rang out across the now empty classroom. Even the professor was gone now.

“No, who told you that?”

The little furrow was back between his eyebrows as Cas tried to remember if anyone _had_ told him that, or if he had just jumped to his own conclusions. 

“I-I don’t really remember.” 

“So, can I take you to dinner?” Dean asked. Cas’ cheeks flushed red. This was what he had been dying for for four years now. He honestly hadn’t thought Dean knew he even existed. What if Dean hadn’t known he existed before he looked at him and made eye contact? 

“How long have you been interested?” he asked. Dean cocked his head, clearly surprised by the question.

“Oh, well, probably since sophomore year, but you were dating that guy Mike. I didn’t even realize until recently that you weren’t with him anymore, so…” Dean rocked on his heels and shrugged. “I thought I’d take a chance.”

Cas hoped and prayed that this was really Dean wanting to ask him out rather than whatever liquid hell Balthazar had made him swallow this morning. If this was the work of that stupid concoction, he was definitely going to throttle his friend.

“O-ok, I’d like that.” He smiled shyly up at Dean, who looked so very happy that Cas had said yes.

“Yeah? Awesome! I need your address. I’ll come pick you up at seven. I know a great little place we can get burgers and a beer, maybe talk and get to know one another better?”

“Sure, of course.” Cas pulled out a notebook and a pen and wrote down his phone number and address. 

“I’ll see you at seven then,” Dean said as he took the piece of paper and looked at the information. He folded it and tucked it carefully into his pocket before smiling at Cas again.

“Ok, I look forward to it.” Cas’ face was practically on fire as he watched Dean turn and leave. He found the sunglasses that Dean had rescued from the floor and set back on his desk. Shoving them back on his face, he made the fifteen-minute trek back to his car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at his apartment, his mind went into overdrive. Was that crap Balthazar had given him this morning real? Was it affecting Dean? Did Dean really, genuinely like him? What if it was all just the pheromones? His stomach clenched at the thought that this was all just an illusion and that once the pheromones wore off Dean would realize he didn’t really like Cas at all. He marched over to Balthazar’s laboratory and went in. His friend and roommate was already gone for the night, and most likely the entire weekend, so he was free to be as nosey as he wanted. The table in the center of the room looked like something a mad scientist would have, and every time he saw it he said a silent prayer that they never got raided on suspicion of this being a meth lab. Balthazar wasn’t that type of person, thank God, but he did like to mess around with chemical compounds. He was a few years older than Cas and actually working on his doctorate in chemistry, so he knew what he was doing. Most of the time. One of his plant growth formulas had killed every single one of Cas’ beautiful plants. Balthazar had apologized and replaced them all, but Cas had still been pretty pissed. Another compound he had created was sprayed on the door knobs and frames so that if anyone tried to get in while they were out, they would see the prints. It also left a blue dye on the fingers of the person that didn’t come off with soap and water. That was how they had figured out the guy across the hall had tried to break in. The nifty little creation of Balthazar’s had gotten the idiot arrested, and a company had actually approached Balthazar to try and buy it from him. Currently he was negotiating the terms for it so his name remained on the product. It was also patent pending. So Balthazar had some successes and some failures. Cas was hoping this love potion was one of his failures and that Dean just genuinely liked him.

Everything in Balthazar’s lab was neatly labeled, and Cas was happy to see that nothing dangerous was listed among the various bottles. A mini fridge behind the table contained solutions that needed to stay cool. One bottle was labeled “Aphrodisiac #9-Cassie”. He assumed that was what he’d been given. Pulling it out, he removed the lid and took a sniff, but the only thing he could smell was alcohol. Why would Balthazar use alcohol as the chemical binding agent? It was something to think about. If he had the time and a few days to work on it he would reverse engineer it and figure out exactly what was in it, but he didn’t have that kind of time. Frustrated, he put the lid back on the bottle and stuck it back in the fridge. It was almost four o’clock. He had homework to do and a shower still to take. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was a nervous wreck. It was summer, it was hot out, and despite a nice cool shower and and an air conditioned apartment, he was sweating. He worried about the pheromones he was secreting, and the closer it got to seven, the more his stomach began to twist with worry. He tried to busy himself with getting ready. After showering (twice, just in case), shaving, and a failing attempt at styling his hair, he went to select something to wear. It was much too hot out for a button down, so that left him with plain tank tops that he usually wore when he went running, or screen printed tee shirts. The sheer number of nerdy shirts he owned was mind blowing as he searched for even a single plain tee shirt. Apparently either he didn’t own any or they were in the dirty laundry, because he couldn’t find a single one. So he just had to decide on a fandom. Harry Potter? Star Wars? Doctor Who? He spotted his black Weeping Angels tee shirt and grabbed that. If by some chance Dean happened to like the show, he would know what a Weeping Angel was, and the shirt was definitely a good conversation piece. He’d bought it on sale the year before, after learning that it was glow in the dark and the angel only appeared after the lights had been shut down. It had startled Balthazar the first time he had seen it, and it had frightened his sister Anna. How would Dean react? He smiled just thinking about it. After slipping the shirt on, he pulled out the nicest pair of jeans he owned. Due to being a runner his thighs were muscular and unless he was wearing a baggier pair of pants, his jeans always hugged him in all the right places, including these. If this wasn’t real, well, maybe he could get Dean to like him after tonight and want to go on a real date. He was hopeful

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At five to seven there came a knock at the door. Cas was nervous, almost jittery as he opened the door. Dean was standing there looking absolutely amazing, another warm smile on his lips. It helped to ease just a little of Cas’ nerves.

“Hey. You look great. Are you ready to go?” Dean asked. Cas nodded as he held the door open more and stepped back so Dean could come inside.

“Yes, just let me grab my phone and wallet. Is it still hot outside?” 

“Unfortunately, yes. It was over ninety today. It has cooled off some. The place we’re going has air conditioning though.” Dean was looking around while Cas ducked into his room to grab his things.

“Do you live here alone?” Dean asked. The apartment was rather large, and he could see at least four doors, which meant there were three bedrooms and a bathroom. Pretty big place for just one college student.

“No, I don’t. My best friend lives with me. He has money because he’s a scientist, but my parents are both doctors and they insisted that I concentrate on my education, so they cover my portion of the rent. I still have a job, I just don’t tell _them_ that,” Cas snickered.

“I do too. My folks, they didn’t want me working either, but I insisted. I have a job at my uncle’s garage. My mom’s a nurse and my dad owns three auto shops back home in Kansas.”

“That’s wonderful. And what are you majoring in?” Cas asked as they stepped into the hall. He closed the door and locked it before they started walking towards the stairs.

“I plan to be a math teacher, but I’m minoring in ethics, if you can believe that. I got an offer to teach at my old high school, but I’m not so sure I want to go back to Kansas. They’re sexist there and a lot of people aren’t cool with same-sex couples. I’ve heard enough slurs in my lifetime to really turn me off from going back,” Dean replied.

“I can understand that. I’m from a small town about an hour and a half from here called Salem. People there can be real dicks towards the LGBQT community. I told my parents I want to find work somewhere where I feel welcomed and safe,” Cas said as they headed down to the first floor and out to the cars parked in front. Dean walked up to a beautiful, sleek, black antique Impala.

“And what are you majoring in?” Dean asked as he held open the passenger door for him.

“I am a writer, majoring in English. I am currently writing a book, and I have a family friend that works for a publishing house. She says it’s good and once I get it finished, they’ll publish it. So I’m excited about that,” Cas replied.

Dean went around to the driver’s side and slid in behind the wheel. He turned the music on low as they pulled away from the curb.

“So a writer, huh? That’s pretty awesome. I was wondering why I kept seeing you in all of my classes. I thought maybe you were going to be a teacher too,” he said. 

“I have considered it, and I very well might teach some English or Creative Writing courses once I get a few books published. Schools would be more likely to hire me if I have some accomplishments under my belt,” Cas explained.

“Why wouldn’t they hire you? You’re a college graduate. Well, almost.” Dean grinned, and Cas chuckled.

“I worry that they may take my orientation into account and pass on my credentials. My cousin is gay and was passed over for promotions because of it. Discrimination still exists, as you have seen for yourself. I want to be valued as a person and if I decide to teach, as an educator. I do not want to be seen as the gay man that writes books and teaches. I just want to be seen as a writer and teacher.” Cas hated when people tacked the word “gay” on in front of a person’s description. His orientation was no one’s business but his own.

“You’re absolutely right,” Dean agreed. “I want to be known as the kick ass teacher. I don’t want people focusing on my private life. It’s none of their business.”

Cas nodded. “Exactly!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They pulled into the parking lot of place called The Roadhouse, and Dean hurried to come around and open Cas’ door for him. Cas found himself wondering if he really was a gentleman like that or if it was that stupid potion. More than ever he wanted to wring Balthazar’s neck. Maybe shaving him bald and having “Dickhead” tattooed on his forehead would be a nice revenge. Nah, bastard would probably like it and show it off. As they started for the door Dean held out his hand out. The smile he offered was shy. Cas wanted this so badly he practically ached with need, so he reached out and took it, threading their fingers together. Dean’s smile slowly morphed into the most dazzling one Cas had ever seen. He wished more than anything that he could put a million more on the man’s face.

“So my mom’s best friend owns this place, and the food is phenomenal. Best burgers in the entire city, and more variety of beer than a lot of the places around here. You’re over twenty one, right?” Dean asked as they headed for a booth in the back corner.

“I turn 22 in August.” Cas replied as he sat down. Dean let go of his hand and sat down across from him. 

“Oh, cool. I turn 22 in January.”

A server came to take their order and as they ate, they talked. Dean explained that aside from how “hot” he thought Cas was from the first moment he had laid eyes on him, he had noticed the shirts he always wore.

“You just struck me as being really cool. I mean, you seem to like all of the same stuff I do, but at first I thought you didn’t swing my way. Then I saw you kissing that Mike guy and I’ll be honest, it made me really happy, cause I thought maybe I’d have a chance, but geez, you were dating him so long I almost gave up. I was starting to expect to see a wedding ring on your finger.” Dean gave a nervous little laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. Cas smiled and placed his hand over the one Dean still had on the table.

“Mike and I weren’t serious. I cared about him, but he wasn’t interested in being in a committed relationship with me. We actually were just on and off. It reached a point where the only one putting any effort into things was me. Eventually I just gave up. I wanted someone that wanted me and wanted to be with me. Later Mike came out as aromantic. I wish I’d known that three years earlier,” Cas said dryly.

“I’m not. Aromantic, that is. I’m not looking for a fling either.” Dean turned his hand over so he could hold Cas’. With their meals finished, they enjoyed their beer and at some point Dean moved over to his side, sliding closer as the bar grew louder with the nighttime patrons. The music was making it impossible for them to hear one another from across the table.

“I’m having a very nice evening with you, Cas. I like you a lot. I wish I’d had the guts to approach you sooner. I felt bold today when I saw you in that shirt. I freaking love Star Wars, and you always look so cute in everything you wear.” Dean was blushing. It was adorable, but still Cas’ heart ached.

“You didn’t want to approach me before today?” Cas asked.

“Well, yeah, but I thought you were still with Mike. I had to ask around on campus. Some snarky British dude approached me when he heard there was someone asking about you, and he seemed really invested in getting me to ask you out, which I wanted to do anyway. He said you’d say yes, so...I took that chance.”

Cas blinked as Dean’s words played through his head. The puzzle pieces quickly falling into place.

“That son of a bitch…”

Dean frowned. “Excuse me?”

Cas pulled his phone out and unlocked it. His home screen was a picture of him and Balthazar, arms draped over one another’s shoulders on a night they had attended a kegger at one of the fraternities. He couldn’t even remember what fraternity, they had gotten so plastered. 

“Is this the guy that approached you?”

Dean looked at the picture for a moment and nodded.

“Yeah, and I take it you know him pretty well.” It clicked for Dean and he huffed out a short laugh. “That’s your roommate, isn’t it.”

“Yeah, that’s Balthazar. He’s known for four years now that I had a crush on you.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t sure whether he should be angry or thankful. Somehow the bastard had just known he’d be unable to resist looking at Dean today. In fact, he was probably hoping he’d drag Dean back to their apartment and pound him into the bed.

“You…” Dean was looking at him in amazement. “All this time? Since freshman year?”

It was Cas’ turn to blush. He dropped his gaze to the phone clutched between his hands.

“Oh, I sort of hadn’t meant to let that slip.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Dean slid closer until his hip was pressed against Cas’. Cas leaned into him, finally allowing himself to fully relax and appreciate this.

They talked some more as they finished their beers and then as the bar became overcrowded and uncomfortably loud, they left. The ride back to Cas’ apartment was nice, and Dean quickly found his hand, tangling their fingers together. The conversation continued and when they got to his building, Dean walked him to his door.

“I had a great time tonight, Cas. I’d like to do it again. Maybe tomorrow? I was thinking of going to see a movie. Would you want to go with me?” Dean reached down to take his hand, swinging it lightly as he waited for an answer.

“What movie?” Cas asked. Dean shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter as long as I get to see it with you.”

Cas blushed as a smile formed on his lips. “I’d love to. Maybe we can make a day of it? Lunch and a movie? Maybe pizza back here later on?”

Dean nodded rather enthusiastically. “Yeah, that sounds great. So I’ll see what’s playing and text you.”

“Alright.” Cas looked up at him, not sure what to expect, though he hoped desperately for a goodnight kiss.

“Cas,” Dean said his name so softly it was almost a whisper.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can I kiss you goodnight?”

Cas ran his tongue over his lower lip as he nodded. “Yeah.”

It was gentle, sweet really, and Cas loved it. When Dean stepped back he was smiling from ear to ear. 

“Ok, so I’ll text you as soon as I look through the movies and see what’s playing, and we can decide from there.”

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Cas felt like he was floating as he opened the door to his apartment.

“Goodnight, Cas.” Dean stole one more kiss before jogging down the hall to the stairs. He gave one last wave before disappearing from sight. Cas stepped into his apartment and shut the door. He leaned back against it and pulled out his phone.

[](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/thatwriterlady/media/iPhone%20convo%201_zpsueinfftr.png.html)>

[ ](http://s86.photobucket.com/user/thatwriterlady/media/iPhone%20convo%202_zps8r5bxqwz.png.html)

He didn’t bother reading whatever else Balthazar might send. The man knew better than to mess with him like that, and yet he did it time and again. No, the best punishment of all was to make the man think he was going to get payback, and to spend the next month or so sleeping with one eye open. That was worse than any punishment he could come up with. Satisfied with his torture, Cas headed to bed. It had been an amazing evening with an amazing guy. A dream come true, really. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked that. Comments are always welcome, and thank you for reading!


End file.
